Finding Your Place in the World
by Android 24
Summary: The Charmed ones are thrown into yet another fight against evil, but they're not alone. Who is this man they meet and what does his past hold? Will it help them or destroy them, read to find out in: Finding Your Place in the World
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first Charmed fic so please bear with me, I hope that you all like this first chap and will hopefully be making it longer next chap, this is just to get the fic going. If you like this fic, I would love to hear what you think and what kind of things you think could be fixed or changed. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Charmed except for the characters that I create later on in the future.**

****

****

* * *

****

****

**_Finding Your Place in the World: Chapter One_**

The camera begins to fade in on a busy street in the downtown area of San Francisco. The camera then begins to zoom in and focus on a man of about 20 to 22 years of age with mid length, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, around 6 foot 2 inches in height with a slim build. He is wearing a brown and black hooded sweater with blue jeans and black ankle high boots. The camera continues to follow him as he walks into a building with the sign Bucklands auction house on the outside, The camera fades out.

When the camera fades back in, we see the outside of the Charmed One's house, Halliwell Manor. We then enter the house and see Phoebe and Piper Halliwell, along with their sister, Paige Matthews, sitting on their couch watching the television. This Is where our story begins.

Phoebe had just come home from her job at the Bay Mirror and was taking the chance to enjoy the of very few days that had yet to yield fighting any demons of any sorts. She looked over to her sisters and smiled, thinking about how lucky she was to have such great sisters to go through life with.

"So how was work today Pheebs?" Piper asked, while still looking at the television, which incidentally was about a study into the past of witches.

Phoebe sighed and gave her usual answer.

"Uneventful, people ask for help and I provide it."

Phoebe was an advice columnist for the local news paper, the bay mirror and was very well known in San Francisco and was beginning to find it hard to go shopping without someone running up to her and saying "Oh my Gosh! You're Ask Phoebe!! Can I have an autograph?" Piper had a club, P3, which was also very famous in the city and was the biggest party spot at night, which featured many well known singers and bands. Paige on the other hand was not as well known, aside from her husband Henry who is a parole officer, she wasn't as famous as her two sisters in the terms of the human part of the world, she was however, more known in the magical world as the first half-Whitelighter in the world. Her sisters were also married, Piper to their former Whitelighter Leo and Phoebe to a cupid named Coop.

Paige laughed and looked at Phoebe with a smile

"Well I guess that we can't argue with it being uneventful, I mean, we're the ones who have to deal with everything that IS eventful while people keep wishing that they had the exciting lives."

Phoebe smiled and nodded in agreement. She herself had always wanted to have a more exciting life then what she used to have…that is, until the y found out that they were the descendants of a long line of witches and were meant to fight evil day in and day out. Piper leaned over to the table beside the couch they were sitting on and grabbed the controller.

"This is the biggest load of crap on witches I have ever heard about!" She laughed, changing the channel by a few stations until something caught all of their attention.

On the television was news report, with one of the reporters standing outside of the one place that always reminded them of their deceased sister, Prue Halliwell, the oldest of the Charmed Ones.

"I am outside of Bucklands auction house, the country's biggest auction house. I have just received word that a new organizer of the auction house has been hired, this is an important change in the auction house due to the fact that for the past four years it has been run by the owner since the passing of their last organizer, Prudence Halliwell, who passed away in 2001. We have not yet received a name of the new organizer but we do have a picture."The reporter explained, as a picture of a man about 20-22 years old with mid length, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes appeared.

Phoebe took a look at the picture of the man and then took in a sudden deep breath as she was thrust into her first premonition of the day. The premonition was it's usual form of black and white and occurred rather quickly. In the vision she saw the same man as on the television, walking out of Bucklands and into an alleyway. A second after he entered the alley, a demon flamed in behind him and threw a fireball at him from behind, making him fly into the wall of a building. The demon then pulled out a knife and jabbed it into the mans back, causing him to gasp in pain and eventually die.

Phoebe took in another sudden deep breath as she came out of her vision. Piper and Paige were looking at her with concern showing on their faces.

"A vision?" Paige asked.

Phoebe nodded

"Yeah." She said

"What about?" Piper asked as she moved closer to Phoebe.

Phoebe pointed one shaking finger at the man's picture on the television.

"Him, being attacked and killed by a demon."

* * *

**Anyway, I hope that you liked this first chapter, kind of boring i know, but Ipromise to make the next one more interesting. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope that you can take a minute or two to tell me what you think. Bye!**


	2. The Demon Attacks!

**Hi there everyone, sorry that I have taken this long to put up the second chapter but my Q&A fic: Ask the Characters is doing so much better than I could have imagined and I have been so busy with it but I forced myself to sit down and write this and hopefully will be updating this again soon! Anyway, enjoy! ******

Piper and Paige both looked at Phoebe and knew that this was serious they had an innocent on their hands and needed to be quick about it. Piper gave Phoebe a serious look.

"Did you get a good look at the demon?" She asked.

Phoebe shook her head.

"No, all I see the guy get attacked by a demon with silver hair." She said.

Paige gave a nervous laugh

"Well that narrows it down to almost every demon in the Book of Shadows" She said

Piper nodded

"Paige is right, we could be looking in the book for hours and by then it could be too late. We need to and go save this guy and figure things out after." Piper said, standing up from where he was she was sitting and walking towards the front door.

Paige looked at Phoebe who stood up and walked after Piper. Paige sighed then stood up as well, making her way to the front where her sisters were waiting for her. She picked up her car keys from the front stand and looked at them.

"Let's go kick some demon butt." She said as the both smiled at her and followed her out the door.

We are then brought back to the scene outside Buckland's Auction house, where the man in question is just walking out of the building and crossing the road.

"Well I think that went well" He said to himself as he managed to get onto the sidewalk without getting hit by a car during his J-walking. He had just left the interview he had gone to, to apply for the auction organiser and nailed the interview and was asked to start the next day so he could get some things organised in his office. He just needed to head home and grab some certain items and would be ready to start. When he reached his car, which was a sedan by the way, he pulled out his keys and just putting his key into the lock when he heard someone talk to him from behind.



"Oh! Excuse me! I need help!" They yelled

He turned to see a woman with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes and a blouse with a knee high skirt standing there, looking quite distraught. Now, our man in question could never turn down someone who needed his help so being the kind man he is, decided that his office could wait for this.

"What is it?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"My boyfriend, he's having a seizure and I don't know what to do!" She cried, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Luckily I know CPR." He thought as he asked where the girl's boyfriend was.

"He's this way, follow me!" The girl yelled as she ran to where her boyfriend was.

We now see Piper, Phoebe and Paige all pulling into the parking lot of Buckland's Auction house and are hurriedly getting out of the car.

"Alright Phoebe, where exactly did you see the demon attack?" Piper asked as she mentally prepared herself for the imminent battle to come.

Phoebe thought hard for a moment then started to walk fast.

"Phoebe, where did the attack happen!?" Paige yelled as Piper and her ran after Phoebe.

"If I'm right, the attack will happen any minute!" Phoebe yelled, causing them all to break into an all out run.

Back with our still mystery man who at the moment was busy running after the girl he was supposed to help, when she finally stopped running, he found they were in an alley way and were alone with no one else there.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He asked, looking around, completely oblivious to the transformation the woman he thought needed help was going through. He brown hair turned to a jet black with shining silver streaks running through it. He clothes remained of the same type but changed color from their light green and blues to the same shade of black as her hair with blood red stripes through them.



"I'm sorry did I say that? What I meant to say was, come this way so I can kill you!" She yelled

He turned and managed to roll out of the way of an incoming fire ball.

"What the hell?!" He yelled

"Oh been there done that!" She yelled as another fire ball was thrown his way and was narrowly avoided.

"Hey hothead!" A voice yelled, causing both the demon and its target to stop and look, there stood Piper, Phoebe and Paige all looking quite confident.

"Mind if we cut in?" Piper asked, smirking

"As a matter of fact I DO!!" The demon yelled, throwing a fireball at Piper.

Paige threw out her hand in front of her

"Fireball!" She yelled as she directed it away from Piper and back at the demon who dodged the ball and at the moment, out demon's intended victim jumped out from where he was hiding with intentions of running but was instead, slammed into the wall by the deflected fireball.

Piper flicked her wrists with full intentions of blowing up the demon, but when the demon didn't, she got a more concerned look on her face and began flicking her wrists quickly only causing small little bursts of energy to zap to demon which was slowly stalking towards them.

"Uhhhhh guys, ideas would be good anytime now!" Piper yelled as they were backed up against a wall and still flicking her wrists as the demon was gathering fireballs in each hand.

Paige grabbed onto Piper and Phoebe and used her Whitelighter powers to orb over to their downed innocent in a flurry of brilliant white lights.

"Nice idea Paige!" Piper yelled as she grabbed the unconscious man's wrist and they orbed home.

"DAMN IT!!" The demon yelled, disappearing in an explosion of black and silver flame.

Back at the Halliwell manor Piper, Phoebe and Paige had quickly laid down their innocent on the couch and were checking to see the extent of his injuries but when Piper saw the blood dripping down from his head one name came to her mind.

"LEO!!"


End file.
